kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Suzuya
Quotes Hourly Notifications Seasonal Quotes |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |Valentine2015 = |WhiteDay2015 = わぁ！なにこの包み？鈴谷にくれるの？ハー、提督 サンキュー！なんだろう、なんだろう…ひーひーひーひ… |WhiteDay2015_EN = Woah! What's this package? You gonna give it to me? Ah hah, thank you, Admiral! What did I get, what did I get? Heehee... |WhiteDay2015_Clip = |Valentine2016 = ほーい、提督、鈴谷のチョコ、ア・ケ・ル！ふふっ、お返し期待してるからね、にっひひひ |Valentine2016_EN = Oi..., Admiral, here's Suzuya's chocolate, O~pen~wide! Fufu', dont forget I expect something in return, Nihhihihi |Valentine2016_Clip = |EarlySummer2015 = うーん。ちょっち暑くなってきたかな。うう、何かむしむしする。熊野は平気？ |EarlySummer2015_EN = Argh... I think it's getting a little hotter... Uhh, it's kinda getting steamy... Is Kumano fine? |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015 = 夏じゃん、夏！熊野、おニューの水着で泳ぎに行こうよ！えっ？へへ。提督も行く？ |MidSummer2015_EN =Summer! It's Summer! Kumano, let's go for a swim in our new swimsuits! Huh? Ehh... Admiral, do you want to come too? |MidSummer2015_Clip = |Fall2015 = 秋かぁ～。この季節はちょっちなんか落ち込むな。ね、熊野？あ…熊野？聞いてる？ |Fall2015_EN = Autumn, huh? This season kinda makes feel a lil' bit down. Right, Kumano? Uhm, Kumano? You listening? |Fall2015_Clip = |Christmas2015 = メリクリ、メリクリ～! 提督、メリクリだよ! はい、鈴谷にプレゼント頂戴〜 うん〜 |Christmas2015_EN = Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas! Admiral, Merry Christmas to you~! Alright, give me my present~! Uuunn~ |Christmas2015_Clip = |NewYear2016 = 提督、あけおめことよろ～！新年も鈴谷をよろしくね！さ！お年玉、ちょうだい～。 |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral, Happy New Year to ya, take care of me this year, too! Suzuya's glad to bring in the new year as well. Now! Where's my New Year's gift~ |NewYear2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016 = 節分ねー…熊野、節分って何やるか知ってる？あー…なんか咥えてるねぇ。あぁー。 |Setsubun2016_EN = Setsubun, eh... Kumano, do we have any plans for Setsubun? Ahh... Looks like she's eating something. Ohh... |Setsubun2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = チーッス！提督、今日は記念日じゃん？鈴谷も、ちょっち嬉しいかな。うん！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = 'Sup! Isn't today an anniversary, Admiral? Suzuya is happy, too, yup! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = From Seasonal/Second_Anniversary |RainySeason2016 = うぅぅ、なんかじめじめするぅ。梅雨の季節ってなんか苦手。 |RainySeason2016_EN = Ugh, it's all wet and gloomy. I, like, totally can't deal with this rainy season. |RainySeason2016_Clip = }} Suzuya Kai Ni/Carrier Kai Ni Mechanics *Suzuya can convert back and forth from her Kai Ni form and her Carrier Kai Ni Form. *Suzuya Kai Ni to Suzuya Carrier Kai Ni requires a Blueprint no matter what. **This means that even if you had converted her back into a CAV, if you try to remodel her back to a CVL again afterwards, you will be required to use another Blueprint again. *Suzuya Carrier Kai Ni remodeling back into Suzuya Kai Ni (CAV) does not consume a Blueprint. Suzuya Carrier Kai Ni *Suzuya Carrier Kai Ni is officially known as "Fast Light Attack Carrier". *Her ship type is CVL, but with the following peculiarities: **When there are no surface ships (Ex. DD/CL/CA/BB/CV(L)) present in the enemy fleet she'll attack submarines just like a regular CVL **When there are surface ships present in the enemy fleet along with a Submarine she will attack surface targets like a standard CV. (Ex. If for example 1 CL 4 DD 1 SS is present in the enemy fleet, Suzuya will only attack the enemies out of the 1 CL 4 DD, and ignore the SS, until the 1 CL 4 DD are sunk. If the 1 CL 4 DD are sunk and the 1 SS remains, Suzuya will then attack the submarine) *She is the first Medium-ranged CVL in the game, and has the highest Firepower amongst all CVLs. **However due to her Aircraft Slot distribution, she is not very appropriate to use in maps with heavy presence of enemy Carriers and Tsu-class as it will cause her Bomber Aircrafts to deplete quite quickly. Character Appearance * Suzuya wears a brown school uniform, similar to Kumano. She has mint-like colored hair, pale yellow to grey eyes, and large breasts. Her hair is secured by a black hairpin. Her uniform has an orange neckerchief and a brown dress with white frills. She wears gray shoes with gray heels, and her main cannon is attached to a bandolier worn around her body. Anti-air cannons are seen on the sleeves of her uniform. ** On remodeling into an aviation cruiser, she gains a flight deck which is attached to her left arm. * After her second remodel, she wears a slightly updated version of the outfit she wore pre-second remodel, with a different dress, tan blouse and a brown jacket. She retains her orange bow on her collar and hairpin, and has a patch with the Imperial Chrysanthemum Logo on her jacket. She has darker brown stockings and shoes with red rudders acting as heels, and her weapons include a new hand-held main gun with a searchlight attached and improved turrets attached to the side of her stockings. She retains her deck, although it now has a bandolier which is worn around her body as opposed to being attached to her left arm. When moderately damaged, it is revealed that she now wears a purple bra. ** On remodeling into a "carrier", her weapons change; she changes her main gun in favor of a repeating crossbow à la Taihou's, ditches her stocking-mounted turrets in favor of anti-air guns, and replaces her aviation cruiser deck in favor of a bigger deck à la the ones used by most carriers. When she is moderately damaged, it is revealed she wears a dark green bra. Other than that, her outfit remains the same. Personality * Suzuya acts as a foil to Kumano, speaking very informally and using many contractions. In both her lines and most fanart, she is quite fond of her sister Kumano. Similar to Haruna, she has a tendency to speak in third-person. * In some others, her casual friendliness towards the Admiral is played up to a flirtatious level. Notes *Suzuya has a convertible Kai Ni form where she can switch between two forms; her normal Aviation Cruiser form, or change class to become an "Assault Light Carrier". In the latter form, Suzuya has all the properties of a traditional light carrier, but she will not target any submarines in an enemy fleet if there are surface ships present, instead focusing her fire on the ships first. **Suzuya requires a blueprint for remodeling into Kai Ni form, and another blueprint for conversion into Assault Light Carrier form. Switching from Light Carrier form into Aviation Cruiser form however requires only the standard remodeling resources. Quests or , and X 4 |Note = Requires: B87(?) }} ) and |Note = Requires: B95 }} }} Trivia * Named after the Suzuya River (now spelled Susuya River, from Russian Сусуя) in Sakhalin island, Russia; Japan had governed South Sakhalin before WWII ended. * She was added earlier than planned because I-19 voice records were missing, and thus couldn't be introduced in time. * Sunk on 25 October 1944 during the Battle of Samar at 11°45.2′N 126°11.2′E in an inaccessible depth of approximately 27600 feet or nearly 8.5 kilometers below sea. Category:Mogami Class Category:Heavy Cruisers